A Taste Of Freedom- Sherlock
by StrawberryHole
Summary: My first submitted fan-fiction! This is a possible Sherlock/OC story. Don't worry though, no Mary-Sues.
1. I Believe in Sherlock

A Taste of Freedom

*This takes place after Reichenbach Fall. As if Season 3 never happened. I know people usually don't like OC's but I just had to write this. Give me all the feedbacks!*

"I Believe in Sherlock Holmes"

I've been living in London for 2 years now and all I've heard about is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock this, Sherlock that. I want to get up on a podium in the middle of downtown and scream "He's dead!" This is probably silly because I've never met the guy but c'mon. This is insane.

"So what's your previous job history?" The man in front of me had peppered hair. He had a long face and man child-like features.

"I was a detective for the Nashville, TN police. That's a capitol city in the states of America." I pushed my long black hair behind my ear. I tried to hold my back as straight as I could.

"We need a full job history, Ms. Haverty" The man, DI Lestrade, looked at me strictly. His face was tired. He had been grieving. Most likely for that Sherlock Holmes fellow that everyone talks about.

"When I was 15 I worked for a food chain store in my hometown. I then helped the detectives with different cases that were hard to figure out, I guess an intern of sorts. I turned 18 and went through police training and they hired me almost immediately. I worked for them for 10 years and then moved here. I've been living here un-employed and just got my citizenship." I said with a bit of a stutter. I haven't been in a job interview in months and was a bit nervous. This was the job I needed.

"Very impressive. Very." He smiled at me and put my file on his desk. "For the first few weeks you will need to be a shadow. We've had a few different people quit on us in the last few years."

"Who will I be shadowing? I mean I should get to know who the guy is first." I stood up to match his level. He was a little bit taller than me (not saying much) and was skinny.

"You will be shadowing me, bright and early tomorrow. I will be contacting you in the morning." He smiled again at me and I smiled back. This was the best day ever. I had been searching around for an appropriate job for ages. I finally had an opportunity.

"Thank you DI Lestrade! I won't disappoint you!" I shook his hand firmly.

"Please just call me Lestrade."

"Call me Val"

My full name is Valarie Samantha Angelica Haverty. A mouthful I know. I was raised up in a small town in Tennessee and moved to London to get the hell away from everyone there. It's not like I had no friends back there it's just, I had nothing to keep me there. My whole life I really haven't had anything to keep me somewhere. Hopefully, one day that will change. For now, I will be a slow rolling stone.

I slept the night in a rusty old hotel room. I still haven't found enough money to help me get a real flat to live in. I've considered flat shares but I didn't have any friends.

The morning hit me with a bang. I rolled out of my hotel bed, literally, and grabbed my phone. The screen was lit up and it was ringing.

"Hello, Is this Val?"

"Yes?"

"It's Lestrade, can you come in now?" My body went cold. I checked the time, 10:00, I had slept in.

"Yes give me a couple minutes for me to get dressed and such. I'll be at the station in 30." Without waiting for his response I hung up and got up. I ran to the bathroom and showered lightning quick. I got out and straightened my hair. I pulled it up into a ponytail and took a deep breath. I was ready to start the day.

"Hello." I met him in the parking lot of the station. "So what are we up to today?" I asked trying to keep my child like grin in check.

"Just a simple murder that's all." He took a second to look me over. "You look freezing. Do you have a coat?"

I looked down. I didn't have that much money to my name. I use it all on the rent. My other possetions came from the Americas. I didn't really think ahead to the winter months.

"I don't. But I'm okay, I've gotten used to the cold." I diverted the subject. " So this murder?" I looked at him carefully. He was handsome alright. Nice skin tone. He was clean shaven and had an air of importance about him. He was of course the head detective investigator of the London police. I looked at his abdomen and I could tell he was well built. Not nessicerily sexy but well built. I then checked his left hand. No ring = no marriage.

"Yes. A young woman. Her name was Abigail Earnest. She was Irish and came down to see her British boyfriend's family." He shifted to where he could look me in the eye properly. "She was found dead in a dumpster yesterday night. Her boyfriend has an alibi of at his parent's house watching a show with his father. We are stumped."

"I think I-" I was cut off by a shadow of a person behind me. I spun around to grab the person. I absolutely hated when people came up behind me. I guess it was a trauma response but it's normal to me.

"Nice warm welcome back." The man pushed me off of him. I went back to hit him in his weak spot(his nose just like any other doushe in the world) but he grabbed my fist. "Fiesty new detective."

"Sherlock." Lestrade sounded just like a lost puppy would sound like if they could talk. The two hugged all friendly like and I stood there, dumbfounded. Sherlock Holmes was still alive. How? I don't know, but he was alive and well. I quickly searched him over. He had a slight tan just barely noticeable. He was probably hiding out in a jungle somewhere. He looked like he had just barely been shaven and cleaned up so her came back by choice.

"Sherlock, this is Valarie Haverty." Lestrade turned to me. Sherlock looked me over.

"Medium height about 5'4 wearing heels adds about an inch to that. The way you hold your head has a touch of intelligence, you were a detective." He stopped and he had a confused look on his face. "I can't get anything else."

"Maybe you're just not smart."

"Very funny."

I didn't like Sherlock. I really didn't like him. Although, how he faked a fall to the death I would be amazed to know. I think I might have found a reason to stay.

*Tell me what you think! I will try to update this every week. Thanks guys! Goodbye fellow Sherlockians.*


	2. Haunted

A Taste of Freedom

*Recap! Val has just met Sherlock Holmes and really doesn't like him. She is trying to shadow for a new position at the London police. I'm thinking of a possible love triangle, I don't know we'll see. I hope you guys enjoy this! Give me feedbacks! Also, a great big thank you to my reviews they mean a lot *

"Haunted"

Today is my new shadowing day, since Mr. Holmes decided to ruin my other one yesterday. At least today I was able to get up on time and arrive at the police station right on time.

"Hello Lestrade."

"Val! Let's go take a look at this murder. It's been postponed due to the arrival of Sherlock but it's all ready for us now."

I nodded to him and pushed my hair behind my ear. He looked genuinely happier which made him look 100x more attractive. He opened the door of the cab he had ordered. I nodded to him and sat in the back next to him.

"So, she was found in a dumpster. I assume we're going there first." That came out rather lamely. I have to admit; not being on the job for 2 years has left me a bit rusty.

"Yes and I'm sorry about Sherlock. He can be, rather dramatic." Lestrade looked me in the eyes. His face wasn't really apologetic, but it wasn't insincerity, it was just him missing a friend. I sighed, pulling out of his gaze.

"It's fine. I mean he's alive and that's grand for you guys! I'll just have to learn to live with him if he's like that all the time."

"Oh he is."

"Great!" I said exasperated. We both shared a smile and he chuckled

"Y'know you remind me of a girl I used to know." He looked down briefly. "Fiesty, but also genuine. I really enjoy that." I smiled at him.

I knew there was something in the air. I guess the word for it is 'sparks'. He was attractive, nice, intelligent, and strong, of course I was going to hit it off with him. I had to keep my mind open though. This was work. Not play.

The cab stopped and I opened my own door this time. Yes, I know, rather feminist of me. I got out and immediately surveyed the surroundings.

It was just a dumpster in an alley. It wasn't too exciting which is why it would be the obvious place to hide her body. Nice and sticky to mask the smell of death. I've done way too much of this in my life.

There was another person standing by the dumpster. He was tall, black curly hair and had on a fitting coat. My heart stopped. I really didn't want him to be here. This is MY day. Sorry if I sound a bit conceded but c'mon. This is my life.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here? I didn't call you in." Lestrade said running up and putting his hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"I needed to be occupied. This is so generic. What a case. It's obvious, the boyfriend did it! I mean those hickeys on her neck scream boyfriend, and that cologne obviously is a man's." Sherlock started rambling.

"Actually, Mr. Holmes, I do believe that Mr. Williams, her boyfriend, had an amazing alibi of the night she was killed. He was watching a show at his family's house with his father. That's ruling out the both of them." I smirked at him. "A bit rusty? I guess being dead for a few years will do that to you."

Sherlock looked dumbfound at me and Lestrade gaped proudly. I continued past them into the alley and carefully looked around. They hadn't bothered to examine the body or move it much from when they found it, so it was laying helplessly in the middle of the alley.

The girl had bright red hair that was wavy and ended a little past her shoulder. Her skin was pale with freckles. She was an obvious Irish. I sighed and searched through her things. There were a few different things in her pockets: A bag full of crushed cookies, receipts, spare change, tickets, nothing interesting.

I leaned back and began doing the cup song with my hands. It became a coping skill that I did when I was a teenager, years ago. It was almost automatic to where I didn't think about it. I sighed rubbing my forehead. I needed to think. I took a second for my thoughts to roll through my head. Most of them were inferior so I tried to pick out the important ones. I slowly got to my feet and brushed of my jeans.

"Well what do you say, Val?" Lestrade and Sherlock had come to stand next to me. I glanced at the body again to make sure I didn't miss anything.

"Let's go talk to her boyfriend's family. We might be able to get something out of them. I-" My phone started ringing mid-sentence. I picked it up signaling for them to wait a moment.

"Hey Mary what's going on?"

"Val! Oh it's so good to hear from you! These past few days have been really difficult. John's dead friend somehow came back to life! Did you hear?"

"Yeah I'm standing right in front of him."

"Oh… well that's interesting, anyways, Do you want to come over for tea soon? Later? I have wedding plans to talk about!"

"Wedding plans?!"

She had hung up. I stuffed the phone back into my pocket. I shook my head in confusion. I looked back up at Lestrade and Sherlock.

"Anyways, we should go check them out." I said in conclusion. Lestrade started backing away to call a cab. Sherlock just looked at me with jaws dropped.

"Keep your mouth like that and you'll be a fly trap." I said walking past him.

"I liked that trick you played though. Using evidence you already knew and turning it around to make yourself look smart. It's rather pathetic." He said, chasing after me.

"Well I'm sorry everyone can't be as bloody brilliant as SHERLOCK HOLMES" I must be beginning my period because that was pretty darn beachy. I grabbed a separate cab from Lestrade and rode in silence. This was all because Sherlock reminded me so much of a guy in the states.

I guess I never really thought that London would bring me so many memories.

*Hello! So leave me feedbacks! Love you 3*


End file.
